


Dirty Dreams

by MyAngel4ever



Series: SPN Drabbles and Requests [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAngel4ever/pseuds/MyAngel4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up from a dirty dream and has to take care of his hard-on, only to find out halfway through that Dean is wide awake and watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story to be a part of this series. Feel free to request a shipping of your choice, with some sort of scenario. I will be happy to write any request; whether it be straight or gay or even more than two people. It can even be X Female or Male Reader. :) Even if it's the craziest shipping ever, just ask away.

Sam jolted awake, panting loudly, with sweat gathering on his forehead. His cock was stiff and throbbing from the wet dream he had. He blushed and turned in the double bed to thankfully, see Dean still asleep. 

Sam knows he’s a sleep-moaner. Hell, Dean’s teased him about it before. If Dean was awake he would have known Sam’s little secret crush on his big brother. He knows it’s wrong, but he can’t help himself. Dean can capture anyone’s heart with a glance, and, boy, has Sam seen that glance plenty of times. 

He turns in the bed to face away from Dean, too embarrassed and too tired to look at him. However, no matter how hard he tried, his cock was begging to be touched. It was unbearable. 

Sam sighed. It was clear that his manhood wasn’t going to let him have any sleep until it got what it wanted. Besides, it wasn’t as if Dean was going to wake up anytime soon. 

Sam kicked off his pajama pants and curled his fingers around his hard cock, giving it a few small strokes. And God, did it feel good. His mind drifted off to the dream he had; the dream he had of Dean touching him. His hand moved faster at the thought of Dean’s hands all over his body, violating every bit of privacy he had, and taking what he wanted without Sam’s permission. He could almost feel his older brother dominating him, ploughing roughly into his ass and pinning his hands down against the mattress. 

Sam moaned softly, tightening the grip on his cock. God, he needed Dean. His heart beat wildly at the thought of Dean waking up at his foul actions. It sparked an excitement inside his core. 

“Oh, Dean.” Sam whimpered, biting his lip. “Touch me, Dean.”

His heart skipped a beat when an arm draped over him. He froze instantly as he felt Dean press up against his back, his hot breath lingering at his ear. 

“If you wanted me to touch you so badly, Sammy, you shoulda’ asked.” Dean chuckled deeply into his ear. 

Sam gulped. “Dean, I-”

“Shhhh,” Dean whispered, pressing a light kiss onto his neck, making Sam’s heart flutter in his chest. He pried Sam’s hand off his cock and replaced it with his own, stroking his leaking cock rough and fast. 

Sam’s back arched, moaning involuntarily at his burning touch. Dean’s teeth sunk into his neck, nibbling and sucking on every inch of his skin, while Sam felt captive in his body. His body was so overwhelmed with the addictive sensations his older brother gave him that his actions weren’t his will; more instinctive than willed. 

“I-I’m close.” Sam whimpered, rolling his hips into Dean’s hand, desperate and needy for release. However, Dean wanted to torture him a little longer.

He hovered over Sam and forced him to look at Dean. Dean’s eyes were filled with lust, power and absolute dominance. He licked his lips hungrily, eyeing Sam’s luscious lips. God, he had never been so turned on before. 

“You don’t come until I say so, got that, Sammy?” He growled, lunging forward to capture his lips with his own. 

Sam groaned against his lips. He couldn’t hold back for much longer and Dean wanted him to contain it? 

“Oh god, Dean, please.” Sam whined, his eyes watering in frustration and his voice high in need. “Please, I need it.”

“Not yet.” He slapped Sam’s ass, causing the younger to yelp. “You’re just gonna have to hold it, slut.”

Dean was making it so hard not to come right there with his voice alone. Hell, everything about him was making the blood rush to his crotch. He’d been needing this for twenty-something years. 

Dean pulled back from the kiss and let go of Sam completely. Sam nearly cried in frustration and fear. Had he done something wrong? Was Dean feeling too guilty to do this? Was he not good enough?

All his doubts instantly melted away when Dean’s fingertips brushed against his lips as he leaned down to bark his dominant commands.  
“Suck it, bitch.”

Before Sam could even open his mouth, two of his fingers had violated his mouth, his thumb hooking under his chin. Sam decided to play a little game of his own, owing to his release’s denial. He looked straight into Dean’s eyes, grabbed his wrist and slowly bobbed his head against his fingers, moaning seductively against them. He could feel Dean’s stiff member grow against his leg as he swirled his tongue around his fingers, drenching them thick with his saliva. 

“That’s a good boy.” Dean grinned, “Suckin’ my fingers like a pretty lil’ bitch.”

Sam crooned at the words. Once Dean was satisfied, he pulled out his fingers and slapped Sam’s ass again, reddening the mark on his cheek. 

“Hands and knees now, my slutty little brother.” He smirked into his words. “And take off your shirt while you’re at it.”

Sam obeyed subserviently, pulling his shirt over his head hastily. He turned around and bent over slowly and alluringly, holding the brass bars of the headboard while looking back at Dean with a begging look. He was completely exposed, not a single part of his body clothed, and undeniably sexy to Dean. 

Dean pulled Sam’s hips towards him, brushing his hips against his ass, letting Sam know exactly how much he affected him. Sam moaned, feeling Dean’s thick, hard member. It nearly drove him crazy how badly he wanted him. 

“Please, Dean.” He whined. “I need you inside me.”

Dean shook his head, completely amused. “So impatient. I want to enjoy fucking you into the mattress. Art can’t be rushed.”

Dean bent down and circled his slicked-up fingers around Sam’s entrance, making the taller man buck into it. Finally his fingers pushed past the clenching muscle and violated his insides. Sam was a whimpering mess. He had never been touched like this before. Even through the slight pain, he was overcome with the sparks of pleasure that pricked through his legs. 

“You have such a slutty ass, Sammy.” Dean twisted his fingers inside him, making the younger gasp. “I bet you’re just dying for my cock to make you my bitch.”

“Yes,” Sam moaned, rutting back against his fingers. “Yes, I want you to take me. To make me all yours. All yours, Dean.”

Dean was done teasing him. His will was withering, and he didn’t want to go rough on him immediately, knowing full well that if he let his instinct take over he’d do just that. No, he wanted so much more. 

His fingers slipped out easily, and lined up his head with the entrance. Sam was keeling over, desperate for more. The anticipation was almost too much to handle. And then Dean was inside him, his thick cock thrusting deep into Sam’s ass, exploring every inch skin within him. 

“Ah! Oh god, yes!” Sam moaned. 

Dean pulled out and slammed back inside him, holding tightly onto his hips. “I just love it when you moan for me, Sammy. It’s so beautiful, just like your body.”

He placed one small kiss on his spine before thrusting at a harder pace. Sam spread himself wider, his thighs and calves straining from the physical indulgence his brother was giving him. He was close again, pre-come dripping onto the sheets. God, he hoped Dean was going to let him come. 

“Dean, I need to.” Sam shut his eyes tightly, straining. “I need to come.”

“Not yet.” He growled, slamming harder into him to torture him. 

Sam could barely hold it. He didn’t understand why he had to hold out. He needed it so badly. 

“Now.” Dean said, and then Sam understood. Dean found his prostate and was hitting it with a painfully amazing speed. That’s when Sam let go, his voice loud as he screamed Dean’s name over and over, spilling out his seed onto the sheets. Dean came not long after, his thick cock filling him up with his seed. 

Sam collapsed onto the bed, too tired to move, to dress, to clean. Dean just smirked down at his little brother and kissed his forehead. 

“Now go to bed. All your moaning was keeping me awake.” Dean said, dropping down next to him as if what they had just done hadn’t happened. Sam turned to Dean, narrowing his eyes at him, panting. 

“Jerk.”

Dean winked. “Bitch.”


End file.
